Surprise
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: A surprise for Archer leads to a better understanding of humanity for T’Pol.


ENTERPRISE

"Surprise"

by J. B. Tilton

email: K

Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

A surprise for Archer leads to a better understanding of humanity for T'Pol.

Archer hurried through the corridors of the Enterprise. The message he had received only moments before from Trip had sounded urgent. Trip wouldn't tell him what the emergency was. Only that he had to see it for himself. And as captain, no one else could deal with it.

Archer was becoming worried. Trip was not only his best friend, but also a competent Star Fleet officer. It wasn't like him to be so mysterious. But he was also one of the most levelheaded people Archer knew. If Trip couldn't handle whatever was going on, it had to be serious.

Archer rounded a corner and saw Trip and T'Pol standing outside the mess hall. No emotions showed in the Vulcan's face. As usual, his science officer would never betray her thoughts by any expression.

"What's going on?" asked Archer, moving up to the two.

"You gotta see it, sir," said Trip. "I've never seen anything like it during my entire career."

"T'Pol?" questioned Archer.

"I do not understand the phenomenon, sir," replied T'Pol. "But I agree with the Commander. You are the only person qualified to handle this matter."

"Is it dangerous?" asked Archer.

"I do not believe so, sir," said T'Pol.

"Is it in there?" asked Archer, indicating the mess hall.

"Yes, sir," said Trip. "I'd be careful going in there, sir. We really aren't sure what reaction we might encounter."

Apprehensively, Archer reached up and pressed the control pad on the wall. The door slid open silently. The mess hall was completely dark. That was unusual. At least one or two people could always be found in there no matter what time it was. That was normal aboard a ship this size. Three shifts almost guaranteed that someone was either coming off duty or going on duty or just resting up.

Archer glanced at Trip and then at T'Pol. The button for the lights would be just inside the door. Neither Trip nor T'Pol were armed so they apparently didn't feel whatever this was posed much of a threat.

Cautiously, Archer stepped into the room. He felt along the wall until he found the control pad. He paused for a moment, and then pressed the button that turned on the lights. As the lights sputtered to life, Archer prepared himself for whatever might be waiting in the darkness."

"Surprise," shouted several members of the crew as the lights came on.

Stretched across the back wall of the mess hall was a large banner that read "Happy Birthday Captain Jonathon Archer". Most of the senior officers and several crewmen stood around the tables. A large cake in the shape of the Enterprise sat on a table in the middle of the room.

"An emergency only I could handle, huh?" questioned Archer, looking at Trip.

"Can't celebrate your birthday without you, now can we, sir?" asked Trip, smiling from ear to ear. "Your presence is kind of required."

"Thanks, everyone," said Archer, looking around at the gathering. "You had me completely fooled. I hadn't heard so much as a rumor about this."

"It wasn't easy, sir, I can tell you," said Hoshi. "Every member of the crew wanted to be here for this."

"Sub-Commander," said Archer, turning to T'Pol, "I'm surprised you'd be involved in a deception like this. I thought Vulcans didn't approve of deception? It's not considered honorable."

"That is correct, sir," said T'Pol. "However, I do not consider it a deception. I merely did not relay all of the pertinent data to you. While I do not understand the human need to celebrate a simple biological function such as the date of ones' birth, I do realize that most humans do it regularly. I saw no need to interfere with the crews' desire to wish their captain a happy birthday."

"Humans do seem to enjoy celebrations," said Phlox, walking up to the group. "I must say I find such gatherings immensely enjoyable."

"Of course," responded T'Pol. "But as I said, birth is a simple biological function. I fail to see the significance of celebrating the event each year."

"It's more than that, Sub-Commander," said Travis. "We're celebrating more than just a birthday. It's also a way of celebrating everything that Captain Archer has achieved in the past year. And to show him how we feel about him. About everything he's done for us."

"Thank you, Travis," said Archer. "That means a lot to me."

"Would not a simple thank you suffice?" asked T'Pol.

"Hell, no," said Trip. "Forgive me, T'Pol. I didn't mean to snap like that. But there are some things where just saying thank you won't do. You say thank you when someone holds a door open for you or when someone saves you a seat at the weekly movie. Some things require more elaborate expressions of how we feel."

"So this is more than simply celebrating the captain being born?" questioned T'Pol. "Something, I might add, which he had no control over."

"That's right," said Hoshi. "It's our way of saying how much we appreciate Captain Archer and how grateful we are to know him. I know I'm a better person for having known him. And I don't think anyone could ask for a better commanding officer."

"Okay, okay," said Archer, "you're starting to embarrass me now."

"Crews prerogative, sir," said Trip. "I've known you longer than anyone here. And I can honestly say I wouldn't be the man or the officer I am today if it wasn't for you."

"Hear, hear," said Travis. "I've learned more under Captain Archer that I ever learned at the Academy. Things they can't teach out of a book."

"I believe I am beginning to understand," said T'Pol. "It is less about the fact that he was born on this date and more about the impact he has had on those around him. One might say you are celebrating his life more than his birth."

"Now you're getting it," said Trip. "Now that's something I know even a Vulcan can understand."

"You would be correct," said T'Pol. "It has never been explained to me in these terms before. From that point of view, such a celebration would seem to be appropriate."

"Well, now you understand why we have parties on someone's birthday," said Travis, picking up a brightly wrapped package. He handed the package to Archer. "Happy birthday, sir. I hope you like it. Choosing a present for you isn't easy."

"I'm sure I'll like it, Travis, thank you," said Archer, opening the package. "After all, they say it's not he gift. It's the thought that counts."

Archer finished opening the package and removed a scale model of the Enterprise, complete with accurate markings.

"Travis, this is great," said Archer, looking the model over. "This is going to look great on the desk in my ready room."

"It took me three months to assemble it," said Travis. "And the lights even work."

"Thank you, Travis," said Archer. "I love it. I'll think of you every time I look at it."

"Captain, would you excuse me for a few minutes?" asked T'Pol.

"Certainly, T'Pol," said Archer. "This is a social gathering. There's no requirement that you attend. It's totally voluntary."

T'Pol turned and headed for the door. Just before she left the mess hall, Trip caught up with her.

"T'Pol, where are you going?" asked Trip. "He hasn't even cut the cake yet."

"I believe it is customary to present a gift to the guest of honor at such gatherings," said T'Pol. "I had not seen this as necessary before. Now, I feel it is only logical to observe that tradition."

"Well, good for you," said Trip, smiling. "We'll make a human out of you yet."

"There is no need to be insulting, Commander," said T'Pol.

"Just kidding," said Trip. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"Perhaps you could assist me," said T'Pol. "I am not proficient in gift giving. It is not something that Vulcans put a high priority on. What criteria are followed when choosing a gift for another person?"

"Well," said Trip, "it should be something you think he would like. And it should be something that will remind him of you whenever he looks at it. So that he remembers you took the time to get him something."

"I see," said T'Pol. "Given the captains dislike of most Vulcans, should I avoid anything of a Vulcan nature?"

"I don't think that matters in this situation," said Trip. "You're a Vulcan, so he's kind of going to think of that no matter what you give him. But you're not just another Vulcan, T'Pol. You're a member of his crew. And I'm pretty sure he looks on you as a friend, not just a member of the crew. Coming from you, no matter what it is it will have a different meaning for him than if it came from another Vulcan."

"Thank you, Commander," said T'Pol. "You have been most helpful."

"Just don't take too long," said Trip. "Everyone is supposed to have a piece of his birthday cake. And I don't want to hear anything about polluting your body with something that doesn't have any nutritional value or any of that bull. One piece of cake isn't going to kill you. It's another tradition at a birthday party."

"I shall return as quickly as possible," said T'Pol

As Trip returned to the party, he thought about T'Pol. She might never admit it, but she was a much different person from what she had been when she had come on board the Enterprise. A year ago it would never have occurred to her to get a present for anyone, let alone a human. Now, she was participating in what she would consider an illogical human ritual. There just might be hope for T'Pol yet.

The cake had already been cut and everyone was enjoying it when T'Pol returned to the gathering. She felt a bit uncomfortable among all the laughter and joking that was going on. She walked up to Captain Archer who was talking with Trip and Hoshi.

"T'Pol, welcome back," said Archer. "I won't offer you a piece of cake. I know how Vulcans feel about anything that doesn't have any nutritional value."

"Thank you, Captain," said T'Pol, glancing at Trip, "I believe I will have a piece. I understand it is customary at such a gathering."

Trip just smiled at T'Pol.

"I also believe it is also customary to present a gift to the guest of honor," said T'Pol, handing a small box to Archer. "As I said, I had never understood this ritual which seems so important to most humans. I believe I now have a better understanding of this ritual. It is my hope that you will enjoy this. I realize it is not as impressive as many of the other presents you have received. However, please understand that it is presented as a token of my appreciation."

Archer opened the box. Inside was a small pin. The pin was a circle with a triangle inserted at an angle.

"Thank you, T'Pol," said Archer. "I really like it. And what I said about Travis' present still holds. It's not the gift that's important. It's the thought behind the gift. Coming from you, this is even more meaningful since I know that Vulcans don't usually give gifts."

"It is the symbol of the Vulcan IDIC," said T'Pol. "Infinite diversity in infinite combinations. I believe a close human translation would be anything is possible. Since my assignment to the Enterprise, you have shown me that my views on humans may have been somewhat inaccurate. Because of my association with you, as well as the rest of the crew, I have learned that even emotions may have a place in the galaxy."

"Thank you, T'Pol," said Archer. "Coming from you, I consider that high praise indeed."

"As it was meant," said T'Pol. "This does not mean that I have changed my ideology regarding logic. But I do realize that, at times, an emotional approach often has advantages that a logical one does not afford. It is one of the many things I have learned under your command."

"I appreciate that, T'Pol," said Archer, removing the pin and pinning it on his uniform. "I will wear this with pride."

"You honor me, sir," said T'Pol.

Archer turned to cut a piece of cake for T'Pol.

"That was good," whispered Trip to T'Pol. "And your gift was perfect."

"I appreciate your input on the matter," T'Pol whispered back. "I do have one question?"

"Shoot," said T'Pol. He then noticed T'Pol's confused look. "It means go ahead and ask me."

"Is it required that I remain here for the entire festivities?" asked T'Pol.

"No," said Trip, smiling. "You can stay a few minutes and then leave if you want."

"Thank you, Commander," said T'Pol. "Again, you have been most helpful."

The End


End file.
